


Warm Light

by yersifanel



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, justice league au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident has Hal and Barry trapped in a dark, cold place. With Barry injured and unable to heal fast, Hal does his best to keep him calm in the green light his friend likes so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Light

**Author's Note:**

> Olivarry Week - Day 6: Justice League AU.
> 
> Better late than never deliver, right? Ehe... *cough*
> 
> Also, if you're interested, in my head I've cast Jack Falahee as Hal Jordan.

It was hard to have so much power and yet feel so useless when you most needed it.

Hal wasn't used to feel like this, his will was literal power and yet all he could do now was make Barry as comfortable as possible as the other man suffered in silence, nothing more than occasional pained gasps.

They were trapped, darkness, cold and snow around under an enormous pile of debris, with only Hal’s sphere protecting them. He also was using his power to cast Barry in the green light, preventing him from moving because he was so sure his back was broken.

"Just stay still buddy, help's on the way," he reassured him again and again, Batman was tracking them and will tell the League in no time their location, Hal was sure everything was going to be fine.

And if he repeated the statement often enough, it might actually be truth.

Barry was nervous, sometimes his eyes would wander and he would move his legs even thinking the sole action was a great pain because he 'needed to feel them'.

There was a story there, Hal was sure.

"Ollie, I'm tired," the speedster mumbled, eyes closed, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. Hal removed the cowl some time ago.

"It's Hal, Barr..." he said sadly, because Barry's fever was spiking and the only thing he was seeing was the green around him, "I'm sorry, just hold on."

Barry blinked in confusion, safely secured by the color that gave him so much comfort, his hand blindly searching for his lover. Hal placed his hand over his, preventing him from moving too much and aggravating his injury.

"Tell me about your weekend with Oliver," he requested, "You were so excited about it."

Barry smiled as he described how Oliver had prepared everything only to be interrupted by nearly everyone so they finally decided to just leave and drive off the city, Hal could hear the love in his words and smiled, thinking Oliver Queen was so lucky to have this man loving him.

Hal used his powers to create the barrier around them to prevent the cold from causing more damage, his com failing sporadically but Diana's steady voice was telling him they were coming.

His friend released a shaky breath, closing his eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't fall asleep on me Barry, I really don't want Oliver to shoot me," he said gently, with a laugh he was not feeling but needed to express to lift some of the hopelessness of the situation.

"They hurt," he mumbled, " The arrows, when he trained me... the first time, it was a hard lesson."

Hal wasn't sure what he was talking about, but followed anyway. "I bet it was."

"He cares you know? A lot," he smiled, "Sometimes he can only say it with arrows; he wants me to be safe."

Hal winced, the only reason Barry was hurt is because he was protecting Hal and now The Green Lantern was ready to face the Green Arrow's wrath for getting his husband in this state, he was sure Oliver would be pissed and as soon as Barry was safe and recovering – because they would be safe soon, _goddamn it_ – Hal would be dodging arrows for the next month.

He was looking forward to it, because it meant Barry was going to be okay, so if Hal had to run for his life from a pissed off Oliver Queen for it to happen he would gladly do it.

"Ollie," Barry said in his fever fogged moment, "Damn, I feel like crap."

"You're going to be fine, Barr," this time he didn't correct him about his name, if thinking about Oliver gave Barry a sense of calm, Hal was not going to get that from him, "And then we will have another scenario to include this slip in our incident related trainings."

Barry laughed, it was a pained sound but he was laughing at least, "I know there's a whole contingency plan for _'The Flash being stubborn and getting hurt'_ , I saw it in Hal's room, and he even had notes."

Hal bit his lip, "He needs to read it again."

"I can't believe you wrote that, and Batman helping you? That was mean of you."

"It's for your own good," Hal smiled sadly, remembering the fight between Oliver and Barry over the subject, but there was no way around the subject. "We just want you to be safe."

"I heal quickly," he mumbled, wincing because right not he was not.

"Not the point," Hal knew that would be Oliver's answer, "its better when you don't get hurt at all."

"You worry too much, Ollie..." Barry closed his eyes, breathing softly and Hal felt panic.

"Barry, come on, Barry!"

Barry made a sound, clearly annoyed, "I'm tired… I can't heal if I don't rest."

The place around them cracked, rocks where lifted and Hal immediately used his ring to help move them, Superman was being careful to not let the debris hit them and Hal was dividing his attention in helping him, keeping Barry immobile and the sphere around them to protect them from the cold, he was getting tired but it didn't matter because Barry was still in danger.

He advert his eyes and saw the Green Arrow jump around and run towards them, Hal moved to let him pass, understanding the need for the other man to get to the one he loves.

"It's his back," Hal explained, holding the green aura over Barry in place, "And he has a fever."

Barry moaned in pain, blinking slowly, "Ollie, I'm fine."

"You're clearly not," Oliver nodded towards Hal and the Green Lantern lifted Barry in his green aura, finally able to move him to the jet waiting for them off this cold whole in the ground.

\---

After being relocated to a safe, warm place, getting some food, liquids and medical attention, Barry was a steady process of recovering, babbling away in his painkiller induced happiness.

"It's actually working," Caitlin said with fascination, painkillers didn't do Barry much good, but this one was something made by Diana's people, strong enough for her and it seemed that for Barry as well.

Diana smiled as Barry said yet another silly thing that made Oliver chuckle, "The side effects on him are quiet interesting."

Hal was watching his friend telling Oliver how good it was to be in a warm place and another string of things that included how awesome was to work with Hal, also in between where the most cheesy declarations of love for Oliver that Hal was not going to hold (too much) against him, watching Oliver trying to conceal his smile was more than enough reward.

"I'm very glad you're ok, my friend."

Oliver looked at him in the eye and nodded his thanks, Hal did the same.

Still, he had training with Oliver later on this week. Hal was pretty sure his future as pincushion was imminent. He wasn't concern about it, Barry was safe and that was all that matter.

Barry giggled happily, "Haaaal, I feel so good, tell Ollie I'm good, will you?" he babbled, "He is so stressed, I'm fi-ne~"

"Of course you're Barr," it was hard to suppress the laugh, Oliver for his part was smiling fondly at his lover, he couldn't see the stress Barry so clearly saw, but he believed the archer was ready for everything and will be in the edge until the speedster was back on his feet.

"I love you both and I like your green, but I love Ollie more and his green is his and I love it because I love him," that had some sort of sense, Hal guessed.

Oliver petted Barry's hair, the shooting action helping him drift back to sleep.

Hal was about to go when Oliver stood up and gave him a book, clapping him in the shoulder, "Thanks for taking care of him."

"He's my friend," Hal's answer was simple, because yes, Barry was his team mate, but he was also his friend.

"I know, still, thank you Hal."

It wasn't until Hal was back in his room that he notice the book was a detailed instructive of _'How to deal with The Flash being a self-sacrificing Idiot'_ a complete guide by The Green Arrow (revised by Batman).

"Oh thank God," Hal mumbled, opening the book immediately, because his notes in the last guide were not enough after all, "Barry, you lovable idiot."

It was no wonder really, when he thought about it, that Oliver Queen loved Barry Allen, it wasn't hard to do, even if he was as stoic as Batman sometimes, Barry made his way into that heart with no problem.

Sometimes, Hal believed that was Barry’s real power, not his speed, but the hope and love he so freely gave to others.

Perhaps that was the reason people around him people like him and Oliver, treasured time with Barry like no other.

It gave them hope.


End file.
